


Fussy

by Crockzilla



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Big!Peggy, Big!Steve, BigBrother!Bucky, Brother Feels, F/M, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Tony, M/M, Mentions of Pepperony, Non-Sexual Age Play, Temper Tantrums, Tony Stark Feels, captain ameridad, cuteness, mama peggy, ww3some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Tony's always thrown tantrums.





	Fussy

**Author's Note:**

> My child was fussy the other morning and I was inspired. Just some Tony!feels.
> 
> This takes place in the same universe as my Domestikink series and notlucy's Brownstone in Brooklyn series. Sometimes Tony age-plays with the World War Threesome.
> 
> Thank you to my sweet Beta, QQI25!!!

Tony sometimes had tantrums.

He always had. When he’d been a little kid, it had been one of his go-to ways of asking for attention. It pissed his dad off, which was always a win, but his mom didn’t really know what to do with him when he was like that and just sort of withdrew, which was a loss. Jarvis would more often than not pull him out of it by playing Batman and Alfred, which was one of their favorite games, so -- win.

As he’d gotten older, he’d thrown tantrums with cars and money and lovers. That had lasted well into his adulthood. Until Pepper, really.

Pepper did not tolerate adults throwing tantrums. Even before she became the CEO of Stark Tech, when she was just a lowly PA, she did not take that shit from him. No wonder he’d fallen for her. He’d occasionally thrown tantrums at other, less principled adults, but he’d even grown out of that after a while. At some point, he just stopped having the energy for an adult tantrum.

But a six-year-old tantrum? He could still pull those off.

Truth was, he didn’t want to throw tantrums much when he was Little. Peggy and Steve and Bucky, and now Pepper, paid attention to him because he was there, because they liked him, not because he was being a problem. But sometimes, pretty rarely, if he was in a certain mood, he indulged.

His weird!family handled it brilliantly.

“Daddy, we are so upset,” Peggy said to Steve, her voice laced with amusement, as Tony whined from underneath the kitchen table. “We may not survive how upset we are.”

“Uh oh,” Steve said while patiently retrieving the toy that Tony had flung into the corner moments before, “what could be wrong with our guy here?”

“Something dreadful,” Peggy observed, kneeling down to look under the table at him. Tony quickly rolled to face the wall, which made Peggy giggle merrily. Tony whined again.

Peggy and Steve were always thoroughly entertained by his tantrums. They laughed, not in a mean way, but in a way that said they liked him and thought he was sweet even if he was being a little shit. Once he’d asked Peggy about it, if it was really okay sometimes for him to act like that, and she said it delighted her when he dealt with his feelings in a cute, low-stakes way. He had to agree.

“Maybe we need to give him some space?” Steve suggested, doing the opposite by crouching down on the other side of the table from Peggy, leaning his stupid handsome head underneath, close to Tony’s. “We could go into the den for a bit, kiddo -- let you have the kitchen.”

“I’m sure Bucky would have just as much fun playing Robot Glamazons with mummy and daddy,” Peggy agreed.

Bucky. Tony opened one eye and peeped toward the opposite wall where Bucky was sitting, arms crossed, giving him a look.

Bucky did not think his tantrums were funny. Bucky saw through his bullshit. He was an excellent Big Brother, so he’d tolerate it for a while, but at some point a guy just wanted to play Robot Glamazons.

And Tony knew that, no matter how Steve and Peggy might try, there was no way Bucky would have as much fun playing with them as he would with him.

“All better!” he announced, crawling out from under the table. Bucky didn’t roll his eyes, as he would surely have done as an adult, but lit up with a grin as they raced each other to the den. Behind them, Tony heard the faint sound of Steve and Peggy sharing a victorious fist-bump, which was something they’d learned from him.

Tony had thrown tantrums his whole life, but he liked them much better now.

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas? Requests? Chat? Tumble me! crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
